Lost feeling
by lilkrabbie
Summary: A car accident.Aya forgot something.Something that is very important to one who hadn't noticed it untill it was lost.And now he was going to fix his mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I :**ACCIDENT**

There he walked away , after telling her she should forget about him so she could find a rest , left behind poor Aya hurting so bad , again.Again , she cried her eyes out ,asking hershelf how silly she is to keep on thinking about him-the hottest boy in town-who would never feel the same for her.And again , she wanted to give up but what her bestfriend – Ran said kept on her mind : "A true gal must never stop!".Aya wondered how many times had she been affected by those words to keep on believing that one day super cold Rei would fall for her, how many times had she been hurt and how long had he treated her as if she's an idiot who never has her own ideas .She told herself to keep on

trying but her heart still hurt and her mind still thought about the times he said that she should forget him and the time she realized that Rei had secretly loved Ran for a long time . Aya just couldn't stand it , she felt terribly stuck . She didn't know what to do , there had been too many times Miyu had to listen to Aya's trouble with Rei while she should have a nice day with Yamato , and how could Aya talk to Ran when Ran IS the reason why Rei didn't love her , Aya didn't want her own pain to make Ran think that is her fault (although this situation only stood 1 chance ) .Deep in thoughts , Aya didn't recognize there was a light coming . It was a car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"… and I love you baby yeah I do…. Oh my god , there's a girl ! Hey get out girl or my car will kill you ! Get out ! No!"

Beep beep beep . _"Oh my that's a car!No!"_ .**CRACK** !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh my god oh my god .I didn't mean to ….I told you to move away … Oh what should I do ? Oh right,a hospital …."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At a store in Shibuya:

-Hey Tatsukichi ! Buy me those boots ! Buy them !Buy! Buy! – yelled a most annoying gal in town

-I told you Ran ! All my money this week was used for your new dress yesterday remember ? Now I'm terribly broke …

-Borrow someone . I can't miss those super cool boots or I'll be the most old-fashioned girl in the whole country !

-Give him a rest Ran – smiled another gal when she heard the two's conversation

-Miyu ! Where's my bro Yamato , aren't you on a date today ?

-We were supposed to ,but he's got a mission again .Oh I hate those who never follow the law ,they keep my Yamato busy all day !

-Where's Aya ? – asked Tatsuki

-She's telling Rei something – replied Miyu

-Hey Ran ! Hey you guys ! – came Yuuya the second most popular boy in Shibuya, followed by the first

-Huh Rei ? Where's Aya ? – asked worried Miyu

-I don't know

Ring … ring … ring – "Hold on guys ,I got a phone . Hey it's from Aya !"

-Aya ! Where are you ? Huh who's that ? Where's Aya? WHAT ! Where ?We'll be there right away

-What happened Ran ? – Miyu became really worried

-Guys , she's got a car accident!

-No! – cried Miyu .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II : **SOMETHING MISSING**

"Here we are finally!"-Ran ran into the hospital , followed crying Miyu , Rei , Yuuya and Tatsukichi.

-Miss , where's Aya ?

-The recently patient ?She's still in the emergency room right over there – the receptionist point at the room at the end of the way

-Thanks – said Yuuya while Ran had already ran to the room

On the bench near the room , they saw Aya's parent sitting there already.It seemed like Aya's mother was crying.She said in tears : "It's all my fault , if I hadn't been so strict to her and forced her to get a really good grade she wouldn't have had to worry too much not to notice the car .Aya,I'm sorry , mom's really sorry …" . "It's not totally your fault deer"- said Mr.Hoshino to his wife sadly –"I have treated terribly on her since she became a,uh,gal ,as they said .That must have hurt her really badly. I should have let her go her own way". "I believe you still have a chance to do that when she wakes up Mr.Hoshino"-said Ran . Aya's father looked up ,and for the very first time ,he said softly to his daughter's gal friend : "Thank you Ran , sure I will".

Rei hadn't said a word since he heard the bad news.Just as uasual, you can never know what was thinking.

Came out the doctor from the emergency room.Ran ran to him immediately :

-How is Aya Doctor ?

-She's ok now .

-Thank God – said Mrs Hoshino and everyone was happy .

-But I'm afraid her brain is still in shock – The doctor said .

-What does that mean doctor ? – Miyu asked .

-That means she'll probably forget some memories for a while or maybe forever …

-Oh no – worried Miyu – She will probably forget about US !

-No worries Miyu – Ran said right after Miyu – There's no way our super friendship can be that easily forgotten.

-Hope so …

-Just wait untill she wakes up – Yuuya said – But I believe no one of us can be forgotten, right Rei ?

Quiet .

-Say something to make us believe Rei ! – Yuuya continued .

Still quite .

-REI ! – Ran's voice made everyone there looked at them .

-Huh ? You were saying …?

-Rei ! – Ran became angry – While Aya is still in there uncouncious you are still like that ! PLEASE Rei stop acting cool for a minute and think about a girl who loves you who just had an accident ! – Ran yelled.

-Ran this is a hospital – Tatsuki reminded her.

-I wasn't acting cool.I was just … thinking – replied Rei calmly.

-Great.What else can you think about ? – she lowered her voice a bit – I hope she would just forget about YOU when she wakes up.

There was something appeared on his face but gone only few seconds later.No one noticed, except his best friend Yuuya.

-Ok ok – said the doctor – It's getting late.You kids should go home, and you too Mr and Mrs Hoshino.And don't worry about the girl, she'll be good took care of by us .

-Thank you Doctor. Please help her recover soon and completely – Mr Hoshino said.

-We'll try our best – said the doctor shaking Mr Hoshino's hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day at school :

-Rei ?

-Uh ... yeah Yuuya ?

-Were you thinking again ?

-Yeah ...

-About Aya ?

-No

-Come on I know that.You obviously cared for her so much that you couldn't notice things around.And when Ran said those words you were affraid to lose Aya.

-No I weren't.

-Yes you were.Never ever before have you showed your emotion that clearly.That means you REALLY care about Aya.

-No I don't - Rei walked away.

-Someday when you understand your heart it might be too late my friend ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III : LOST FEELING

The week after the accident after school :

-REI ! SECOND PLACE ! – The yell made everyone look at Ran – AYA IS AWAKE NOW !GO VISIT HER WANNA COME ?

-So good – Yuuya smiled – Sure we'll come, right Rei ?

-Yeah – replied Rei

-Good !Let's go– smiled Miyu

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Miyu ? – Yamato said gently – Are you OK ? You look not so good

-What's wrong Miyu? – asked Ran without waiting for Miyu to answer Yamato's question – Aya is fine now, we are to be happy for her

-You still remember what the doctor said to us? – replied Miyu sadly – She might forget something, who knows if that's US ?

-I told you – Ran said – There's NO WAY she can forget us.Our friendship is stronger than steel !

-Uhm – smiled Miyu with a nod

They got in the room.Aya looked up.

-Aya ? – Miyu gently said

Aya opened her eyes wide.Every one was extremely nervous.

-You guys are strange – Aya said

-WHAT ? – Ran yelled – Don't say that you have f…

-Why don't you come give me a big hug after such a long time – Aya continued

-Oh Aya – Miyu said and hugged Aya

-Oh yeah – Miyu said – Do you remember these guys too?

-Oh – Aya looked at the boys

Yuuya could notice nervous on Rei's face

-Sure – Aya smiled – That's Yamato ,Tatsuki…chi, Yuuya and then … Rei

-YES AYA – Miyu yelled happily

And for once more time, Yuuya was the only person who realized that Rei was delighted when he heard his name from Aya

-Now Rei – Miyu smiled – Do you wanna talk to Aya personally ?

-Why do you think I want ? – asked Rei

-I don't know – Miyu smiled – Just girls' feeling

-If so I think we should leave them alone – Yuuya said – Ran come I'll get some hambugers for you

-YEAH let's go second place ! – Ran pulled Yuuya

Miyu waved to the two smiling mischeviously and closed the door.They kept quiet for a while before Rei started:

-So how are you now?

-Great.Thank you

…..

-Sorry Aya

-For what ?

-For having hurt your feelings.You wouldn't have had an accident if I hadn't hurt you

-You hurt me ?

-I've always been cold to you.But when I heard that you had had this accident and when I heard the Doctor said you would probably forget me, I realized that …

-You realized … what ,Rei ?

-There's something no need to say but you can still get it

-Get … what ? Rei you've been talking very strange.I only know very few about you, how can I understand you if you don't say ? So just talk to me Rei I'd love to hear

-You said you … only knew very few about me ?

-Yes, I just remember meeting you somewhere, your name and that you're the most popular boy in town.Isn't that very few ?

Rei said nothing for a while.

-You … don't remember anything alse about me ?

-Yes … I think

-Maybe … it's better for you

He walked out the door, leaving Aya confused .When Rei walked out, he saw the others were already there.Miyu got excited :

-How was it Rei ?

-How was what?

-Your confessions for her – Yuuya smiled – Come on I knew it and I told everyone as well

-What about it ?

-Hey Rei don't say that you hurt her AGAIN – Ran said

-She doesn't even care if I did

-What do you mean ? – asked Tatsukichi

-She forgot all of that understand ?

-But she remembers you – confused Ran

-Yeah, she remembers me, only me, nothing else

Rei walked away.Yuuya seemed to understand the problem :

-I think I got it

-Got what ? – asked Ran

-What Rei meant, what Aya forgot

-What was she forget ? – Miyu asked

-Her feelings for Rei …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV : **WHAT'S WRONG REI ?**

A few days passed, Aya was able to get back to school.

"It's great to get back to school!" – smiled Aya happily

"Yeah .Espeacially when you have no force on your studying" – Miyu said – "I'm really glad that finally your parents have understood your worry"

"And guess what Aya " – Ran got excited – "To celebrate your come-back and your parents' understanding, WE'RE HAVING A PARTY ! "

"Oh really" – Aya was happy – "That's so sweet of you.You guys are my great friends ! " – She gave them a big hug

"AYA !" – Came the other gals yelling happily.They ran to Aya and hugged her so strong that they all fall down

"Ouch !" – One of them helped Aya up – "Sorry Aya.So happy you come back !"

"Thank you guys" –Aya smiled – "I didn't forget anyone of you"

Miyu and Ran looked at each other when they heard Aya saying "forget".They both still thought about what Yuuya said about Aya's memorise.Ran had no way to help, Miyu wondered if that was rather good for both of them.But they knew, it's Aya choice to try to remember Rei and all the paint she'd been through or start a new life happily without him.But still, they didn't want to tell Aya what she was missing, when they saw her happy with her family and her frequent smiles, despite the yester time when she had always cried for Rei.

"Hey guys hello ? " – Aya's voice brought both of her best friends out of their thoughts – "What are you thinking? Come on we'll be late for my first come-back class"

"Yeah let's go" – smiled Miyu

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In the class :

"Rei?" – The teacher's voice seemed to break Rei's thought – "What are you thinking? You seem not really concentrate on the lessons these days. And your grades are going lower and lower as well. What's wrong Rei? You used to be the best student .Come on Rei I'm serious. If you are not going to change this way of studying, your result the past years will all disappear."

"Yes Ms." – Rei said but not really cared

Aya looked at him wondered " In my memorise I don't remember there's been anytime he seemed this careless about studying. I wondered what's wrong"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After school :

Aya steped to Rei's desk with a worried face

"What's wrong Rei? " – She asked gently – "You seemed very strange to the old you I've known. Is there something wrong with your family ?"

"Why would you care ?" – He looked at her – "I know.It's just you're a caring person"

"What are you talking about? Of course I care for you. I only know a litle about you, but I really admire your studying. Besides, you're Ran's friend, so you're also my friend.Friends are supposed to care for each other"

"I see. I'm your … friend"

"You understand the matter" – She smiled – "Now tell me what your problem is I'll try my best to help"

"You can't understand my problem"

"How do you know if I can't when you haven't spoken it out ? "

"It's just simply… I got something that I didn't respcet … untill it's really lost" – He looked out the window

"I don't really get it … but I think whatever it is, you should get it back"

"How am I supposed to take it back.It's … lost forever"

"I believe there's always another chance for eveybody.Now you realized how important it is, you MUST take the chance to take it back."

"I …don't know"

"You will take it back, if you believe you can and really want to.As our Gal's Rule : never give up on tour will !" – Aya smiled

"I think … you're right.I'm gonna take it back" – He finally smiled

"Hey you're smiling.I think you should smile more often, you look handsome with a smile!"

"HEY AYA ! GO TO THE PARTY OR NOT ?" – Ran yelled from the door

"Come in! Wanna join Rei?" – She smiled

"Yeah"

"Then let's go !"

They walked out the door …

So how do you feel about this story so far? If you notice you can see that I don't write the charracters' P.O.V, especially Rei.I appologised if this annoys you but really I don't know how he felt.So hope you like the story, and keep posting reviews.Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, sorry for not updatin' for a long long time.The truth is that I have very few ideas what I should do.A part of me wants Rei to suffer more for what he's done to Aya and really I hate him but another part tells me that everyone just wants them to be happy, includin' my Aya so confused

Chapter V: **AT THE PARTY**

- Hey everyone I'm ready – Aya walked out from the clothing shop with a smile

Aya always shows people that she has great taste in chosing clothes.She was dressing in the light pink dress with one sleeve, around the hip was a red ribbon and on the left bottom of the dress there was written "Party gur".Meanwhile, Ran looked wild and full of energy in the orange dress, and Miyu's green dress made her look light and happy.

The girls and their boys walked through the door.The light was flashing and the music was playing loudly and wildly.The party was full of people, there was even Mami Honda and the tan girls.

-They seemed really happy to see you again too Aya – smiled Miyu – Oh my fav song! Hey let's dance Yamato!

-Yo Aya – shouted Ran looking extremely excited – Im'ma get this party go wild! So you take care of yourself OK ?

-Yeah – smiled Aya – Go on. I'm doing fine

Just as Ran had gone, there came a stranger from behind Aya's back

-How you doing bella ? – he talked softly in Aya's ears but it made her startled

-Who are you ?

-A stranger – he smiled and looked directly in her eyes – But soon we're going to be very close

The guy moved his face closer to Aya's.She couldn't do anything since she was locked by his arm.Just as he had almost touched Aya, there was somebody pushing him away rudely.Aya opened her eyes : It was Rei!

-Stop flirting around with young girls you oldy – Rei said calmly but resolutely

-Bro! – one of the tan girls showed up – What are ya doing? For shame! – she turned to Aya and Rei – Really sorry guys, this won't ever happen again

-O…Ok – said Aya still in shock

-Your words ought to be true – said Rei

Aya hadn't been able to say a word.

-It's OK Aya – Rei looked at her – I'm here

-Rei ? – Aya looked at him but he looked away

The silence between them grew longer and longer.

-You know Rei ? – said Aya – The way you were there to help me made me feel very similar

-Really ?– replied Rei still calmly as it had always be but sounded a little pleased

-To tell the truth ,I also feel similar when being with you.But the feelings are just so unclear.I can't even tell how I feel.It's a little happy, a little nervous maybe, and it's also so sad…I wonder why is that …

-Yeah? You feel …sad when you're with me ?

-No, well just a little in so much of my disorder emotions…But really that's how I feel…

-I …don't think I can help you.So … I guess …I'd better go

-Wait Rei! Did I disappoint you or something ? Why you sound so sad ?

-Well as everybody said, my heart is made of ice.So I never fell hurt or stuff like that, don't worry – Rei said without looking back and then walked away

-Why Rei ?

-That's what happened.I don't know why Rei acted like that – said Aya sadly – Is that all because of me ?

-No Aya –Miyu held Aya's hand – This has nothing to do with you … It just…

-Just what ?

-No…nothing

-I feel that you all are hiding me something.You two and Rei

-Come on Aya – said Ran –You know we care about you

-Is that mean the thing you're hiding can hurt me?

-No Aya …

-Just tell me…Please…Rei said he had lost something very important.Is that thing related to me? If so I gotta hear it.I need to help Rei.That's what friends do

-Aya … - Ran and Miyu looked at each other ,confused ...


End file.
